


What Comes Your Way

by cravingtheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Stydia, epidemic, stiles and lydia - Freeform, supernatural epidemic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes to think that she’s lucky; that at least some of them were together when it all went down. But it was the few people that she longed to be with, that were not there.<br/>He hopes that everyone is okay wherever they are. The ones at home fight to keep their home intact while they wait on news of the others.<br/>But it’s the not knowing that pushes the two of them to fight harder than they ever have to be reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Kinda Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came out of nowhere...

Lydia was Derek’s plus one for a wedding. The Hales, meaning Derek and Cora, had been invited to a friend’s wedding in New Orleans. And it was on Derek's insistence that they take a train across three states to attend. The four of them that were going fought for hours on this. Isaac, Cora’s plus one, and Lydia wanted to fly. The Hale sibling were not having it though, preferring to stay on the ground.

Going was a favour to Derek. He had done something for Lydia not too long ago that she owed him one for. She would have gone with him regardless of what he had done for her though. Their friendship had grown after everyone had graduated and Derek returned to Beacon Hills. Lydia believed that it was Derek’s return that had really reunited the pack. But some more stubborn members refused to admit this to date. And even though they had been working together for some months, no one actually spent any time together until Derek had come back and talked some sense into them.

No one had been more surprised than Lydia that Derek would be the one to bring the pack back to their united front. That was another part of the reason that Lydia would have said yes to going along without a doubt. But what had cemented her saying yes was when she broached the topic with Stiles and he didn’t even blink before saying he was fine with her going.

Contrary to what she had guessed, spending many hours on a train with Isaac and Cora were not as bad as it could have been. The whining and PDA aside on their side, for the most part the four spent the train ride sleeping off the last supernatural disturbance that had hit Beacon Hills. On the off time when she wasn’t sleeping, the woman spent her time watching the scenery as they sped by it.

Stepping off the train and onto the platform Lydia felt grimy. Sitting for hours didn’t promote the feeling of being clean, especially on a train. She tugged at the sleeves of Stiles hoodie pulling them over her hands after she slung her bag over her shoulder. Nothing felt particularly clean to her. She had never been one to freak out about germs, but she just had this feeling like she shouldn’t be touching anything.

The shower called out to her as soon as the four got checked into the hotel. She had called dibs on the shower back at the train station and the three werewolves had rolled their eyes, not bothering to remind her that she had her own room. Before her shower she opened her bag and pulled out the dress she was wearing to the wedding so it didn’t wrinkle any worse than it had already. A long emerald green dress that flowed as she walked.

A sigh escaped her lips as she hot water hit her body washing away the feeling of being gross. Lydia massaged her scalp and dragged her fingers through her hair working out the knots. She rubbed the water from her eyes to look at her manicured fingers, ensuring that they were still in perfect condition. Her lavender shampoo reminded her of home, making her miss the familiarity of her house and the little things that she did from day to day.

The water was on the brink of turning cold when Lydia stepped out onto the bath towel laid on the floor. The cool air hit her body and she wrapped her pink robe from home tightly around it after toweling off; glancing at her face on the way out of the bathroom.

She was wringing the water from her hair when her phone rang. Stiles face popped up on the screen and she smiled. The picture was one that she had taken at a pack day not that long ago. Stiles had been trying to beat Scott at Mario Kart for an hour, and she took the picture when he had finally won. A giant smile on his face and his fist in the air as he celebrated his win. Lydia shook her head at the memory, things had been quiet at that time and the pack had taken some time for themselves to have some fun.

Sliding her finger across the screen to answer, holding the phone up to her ear. Promptly taking it away slightly as Stiles was yelling something to Scott in the background.

“Stiles. Stiles!” Lydia called into her phone.

Stiles voice came through the phone.“Lydia, hi! Sorry. I was just telling Scott how wrong he is about Allison’s upcoming birthday.”

“Why is he wrong?” “Because he isn’t taking her on a mini vacation, that she has been hinting at, like we have discussed more than once.” Obviously talking to Scott rather than the woman standing in her hotel room.

“Got it. Was there something else? Or did you just want to talk to me again?”

“Yes on both. I miss your voice. And I need you to tell Scott that he should be taking Allison away for her birthday.”

“Do you want to just put me on speaker so you can speak to us both? Or do you want to continue to try and have two conversations at once?” Sarcasm laced through her words.

Stiles scoffs, matching her sarcasm with his own. “Well, in fact, I enjoy talking to two people at once.” His voice evens out and he continues. “Just gimme a second.”

Lydia has wandered over to her window that looks out at the French Quarter when she hears Scott. “So Stiles called you to settle this?”

“I guess so.” She laughs. “I think that it would be a nice surprise for her. Honestly though, Allison doesn’t care where you celebrate her birthday. Just have a staycation and get her something nice. Have dinner with her dad and your mom.”

Stiles is protesting but Scott speaks over him. “Thanks, Lydia. I’ll try to keep Stiles out of trouble.”

“Good luck with that. And no worries. Give Allison my best.”

“Will do. Have fun, and tell the rest the same.”

“Sounds good. See you guys when we get back!” Lydia says before the line crackles and she is no longer on speaker phone.

“That’s unfair. On both fronts!” Stiles continues protesting.

Lydia looks down at the streets. “Yeah, well I know her better. And you wind up in trouble without meaning to.”

“Fine. Well that’s kind of all I wanted and I really need to go or I’ll be late again. And my dad is definitely going to kill me if I’m late again.”

Rolling her eyes, Lydia responds. “Okay go. I’ll talk to you after the wedding tomorrow. Love you!” “Love you too!” And the click signals that he hung up.

The sun is shining on Lydia’s face as she turns her head to look down the streets leading away from the hotel on either side.

Breathing in the smell of the french quarter is something totally different to breathing in the smell of Beacon Hills. The French Quarter smells of food and other things unknown to Lydia. But Beacon Hills is home, and it always will be.

Despite how much she had slept on the train, Lydia crashed hard and slept well that night. It was weird to her to not have a body sleeping beside her, but it was the first time in awhile that she got to sleep directly in the middle of the bed like she did as a teenager. She loved to sleep wrapped up in blankets surrounded by a mound of pillows. Settling in wrapped up was how she fell asleep; but because she was used to having to fight for the bedding, the next morning she found herself rolled over to one side of the bed and half uncovered like she does most mornings.

The only difference is that she wakes up with a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she only feels when things go bad at home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Things in Beacon Hills were quiet. Stiles likes when it’s quiet. It means that he doesn’t have to constantly analyze everything; he still does though. He likes to go through old case files on quiet days. Especially since he became a deputy. It’s now easier for him to look at the files. He no longer has to break the law to get a look at them.

But he has already looked through almost all the case files by the third day that Lydia is gone. Stiles is contemplating calling Scott and bugging him some more about Allison’s birthday even though he knows that Lydia is right about what Allison would want. That’s how bored he is.

“Stiles. Lunch run!” He hears his dad call from across the station.

“Got it.” He yells back, on his way out. Already knowing the orders off by heart.

This is usually how his days go. If there isn’t some supernatural occurrence stretching the police force past its limits, he is usually answering noise complaints or doing coffee and lunch runs. His dad complains that the station coffee isn’t strong enough to get through the crazy days, let alone the quiet days.

Sometimes Stiles catches himself wishing for something more exciting to happen; then he remembers what more exciting means in Beacon Hills. And he also remembers how many times one of the pack almost died and the faces of who has died.

These last weeks have gone about the same, Stiles has even developed some sort of routine to get through the day. But today is different; he can feel it in his gut. Almost like it’s in the air.

One day Lydia described the feeling she gets when someone is about to die. How it starts low in her belly. Like someone is twisting her insides. Then in works its way up into her chest; tightening every muscle that it passes. Then it settles up by her heart, where she can feel it pounding in sync with her heart. After that, it climbs up into her throat. Clawing at her vocal cords until she lets go of the scream meaning that a life is about to end. Maybe even multiple lives. But every so often it just dissolves away.

Stiles could have never imagined what it must be like to feel the danger that the pack faces. And for the longest time he didn’t even think about the toll it might take on someone. That’s what Stiles feels right now. And he understands why Lydia is always so tired after she screams or even after a battle; it’s because she feels the danger right in her core and through her whole body.

Unsure as to whether or not it could be because something bad is happening, which Stiles doubts because he isn’t a supernatural creature, or because a certain strawberry blonde woman has been gone for a few days he ignores it. Chalking it up to an over reaction to missing Lydia.

By the time Stiles walks back into the station, the feeling isn’t gone. He goes straight to his father's office, plopping the bags off food on the Sheriff's desk.

“Okay, so I have this feeling. And I don’t know what to do about it.” Stiles drops down into a chair across from his dad.

The Sheriff doesn’t even look up. “So talk to Scott.”

“Scott is talking to Deaton right now. Apparently it was kind of important.”

“Call Lydia.”

“No. She’s probably wandering around the French Quarter with Derek, Isaac, and Cora. I don’t want to bother her.” Stiles refuses another option.

His dad sighs. “Do you need me right at this moment? Or can it wait? I’m almost caught up on paperwork after the last disaster to hit this town.”

“Yes I need you right now. But please, continue the paperwork. You just need to listen so that I’m not actually just talking to myself.”

“Okay, talk.”

Stiles fingers tap against his leg as he explains to his dad, even though the Sheriff is only half listening, about the feeling he has and the similarities it has to Lydia’s banshee powers. The pacing starts about the time that his mind starts to spiral. Imagining all the awful things that could happen. All of it bypassing the filter he doesn’t really even have.

He is cut short when his dad lifts his hand and his eyes to Stiles. “You want to know what that sounds like to me?”

“Yeah. That would be helpful.”

“It sounds like you miss Lydia. You’ve convinced yourself that you have this weird feeling that only banshees feel. Which Lydia is. It’s probably just some anxiousness about being separated for more than a day or two. I got anxious when your mother would take a trip longer than a few days as well. I would make up crazy stories about everything that could go wrong. But nothing ever did, with the exception of a few cancelled flights. Give it a couple more days; that feeling will go away.” Stiles mirrors his father's grin and sits back down. “But now, will you go away so I can finish this paperwork?”

Doing his best to look offended he gets up and walks out, throwing a curly fry at his dad for good measure.

Stiles knows that he should probably listen to his dad, but instead he finds himself walking out of the station after his shift about to head to the animal clinic. He needs to talk to Scott; whether or not it means something.


	2. The Feeling You Get

The lid of the static guard popped off when it hit the floor. Lydia bent down to scoop the bottle up. Her dress was sticking to her legs when she had pulled it on. The green material clinging to knees and shins as she walked. She fumbled with the bottle and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Letting herself collect her thoughts. Something was off, it could be anything really. But today was not the day to bring it up. Derek and Cora were here to celebrate with a friend, and she didn’t want to be the one to set anything off. To be the one to cause a panic if it wasn’t necessary.

Lydia wasn’t one to ignore the feelings that she got. She had learnt that lesson when she was in high school. The one she was feeling when she woke up had slowly dissipated to a barely there whisper. She was questioning if it was even there. But again, she didn’t want to cause a panic. And talking to anyone inside of the pack would ensure that the news would spread within an hour. Thus resulting in frantic phone calls and an interrupted trip that she knew Derek had been looking forward to. 

“Come on.You stupid thing.” Lydia mutters, twisting the nozzle around to find the spot where it will work. Almost throwing it across the room when it refuses to spray. She strips her dress off, letting it pool at her feet. The green puddle of fabric dragging slightly as her foot catches it when she steps over it. Shaking her head the entire way to the bathroom to try and loosen the hardened spray around the tip.

This is not how the woman imagined her morning going. Things just hadn’t been working for her since the moment that she woke up. First her favorite makeup had been crushed because someone had thrown her bag around at some point. Then she had had to fight with her dress zipper trying to do it up. And then the static cling. Lydia was done with the bumps. She was ready for something to go smoothly today.

The hot water startles Lydia as it splashes her arms and torso; deflecting off the bottle and onto her body. She hisses when it splashes again. That’s it for Lydia. She slams her hand down on the tap and shuts off the water, and as a last resort picks at the solidified liquid with her nail. Risking her manicure that she got specifically for the wedding.

The bottle decides to spray randomly, hitting her stomach, making her gasp. Her hands find her face, biting down a frustrated scream. Lydia uses a face cloth to wash the spray off of her body. Just one thing, that’s all she is asking for. One thing to go right.

Pulling the dress back onto the hanger she hangs it up so that she can spray the entire thing. Not wanting little pieces she might miss to stick to her legs. Grabbing the bottom of the dress, Lydia pulls the skirt so that she can spray the entire front. Dancing happily around her room, she finishes with her dress before pulling it back on. Earning another happy dance when the zipper doesn’t fight with her again.

She’s just pulling her nude heels on when her phone rings. Derek’s face pops up and she knows he probably thinks that she isn’t ready yet. So she answers the phone while pulling her door shut.

“Relax, Derek. I’m just walking out of my room now. I’ll be down in not even five minutes.” 

Hearing her door click behind her Lydia hears Derek’s voice as she walks towards the elevators. “I just figured you might need a reminder.”

The woman shakes her head. “You figured wrong. We are not going to be late.” And with that she hangs up her phone and replaces it into her clutch.

Lydia drifts off into her thoughts on the elevators. Thinking about home and what’s happening there. Most likely nothing; everyone just going about their own things. Well, either that or all hell has broken loose. She can imagine how everyone is running around. Scott banding everyone together, Allison making sure that everyone is ready and calm. Stiles has probably pulled out his board. Kira is probably trying to be optimistic. Each pack member has their own unique things that they do to try and help with whatever situation is happening.

The elevator dings and pulls Lydia out of her thoughts. She walks towards the three werewolves standing in the lobby waiting for her. Her heels clicking with each step across the marble floors.

The wolves were looking better than she had ever seen them. Derek and Isaac both wearing suits that were not blood splattered. And Cora in a red dress that came to her mid-thigh. The red was stunning on the female werewolf, bringing out her dark eyes and hair.

Walking out of the lobby, it was quite clear that the four of them turned heads. Lydia watched as mouths dropped open at them. She thought that the staring was obvious and apparently so did Cora when she leaned over to whisper in Lydia’s ear.

“I feel weird enough without people staring.”

The woman smiled at her and linked their arms together, hoping to giver her a sense of relief from the staring. By the way that she relaxed Lydia guessed that she had done the right thing. But she, herself, felt the tension leave her body when she fell into the car's leather seats. Having people stare at her was not what she wanted anymore. Not since high school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

What to do with himself? That’s the question right now. Stiles brain is moving a thousand miles an hour about what to do about this thing. Going over the speed limit is not an issue that he is concerned with right now. Scott called him earlier this morning about an emergency that had come up recently.

When Stiles had gone to talk to Scott and Deaton last night about the feeling he had, Scott had sent him home claiming that it was probably nothing, and that if it continued to talk to him in the morning. He had sat at home all night thinking. Something that he was familiar with. Even going as far as pulling his board out. So now he was driving to the clinic, because Scott had beaten him to calling. Claiming that the feeling might not be nothing after all.

By the time that Stiles pulls up the animal clinic he still doesn’t know how he’s going to go in there. He knows that he needs to be calm so that he can listen and measure the situation with a level head. But Lydia isn’t here to calm him down, and Scott wouldn’t tell him anything on the phone so he ends up bursting through the doors to find Scott and Deaton all ready with their ‘calm down Stiles’ faces on.

Scott holds his hands up. “Stiles. Let us talk before you say anything.”

“Then talk. Because when you start a conversation like that it usually goes nowhere that I will like even remotely.”

Scott takes a breath before beginning. “There are rumours that something is starting to circulate.”

Stiles blinks “Alright. Do you know what it is?”

“We aren’t sure exactly what it is yet. Deaton and I were talking to some of his connections throughout the country yesterday and most of them have little to no information as well. The only thing that we do know for sure is that it isn’t affecting the supernatural. For some reason it isn’t able to embed itself into the the blood stream of people with supernatural abilities.”

“So does that mean that it can affect me? And my Dad? And Melissa? And Chris? And Allison?” Stiles mouth is moving so fast that his words are starting to blend together.

The solution for this new problem comes from Deaton rather than Scott. “Yes, but there is one thing that we can do that will prevent it from taking hold. We are going to have to put mountain ash into your system. That will prevent it from embedding itself in the body.”

Stiles is relieved. At least there is something that will help. “Alright. Well can we do it right away?”

“Yes, but you need to be extremely cautious not to get bitten or changed by any supernatural creature. You saw what happened to Gerard."

Stiles nods and turns around to head out the door in order to get ahold of his dad to let him know what is happening. But is stopped dead in his tracks, his back still facing Scott and Deaton, when he hears Scott speak again. “But Stiles, this thing will happen within a matter of days. You probably want to call Lydia to warn her. It will be better coming from you. I’ll call Derek and Isaac as well in case you can’t get ahold of her.”

“How bad is this thing? Like world catastrophe bad or small house fire bad?” Stiles asks “Because I don’t want to make that call and tell her that something horrible is coming and to get back here as quickly as possible if it won’t even be that much of an issue.”

Stiles knows that he is babbling at this point “You know how she can get. She will get protective and it will ruin the trip. The information will get told to Derek, Isaac and Cora. Thus creating a panic.”

Scott has the bad news look on his face and takes a deep breath before speaking again, in a quieter voice this time. “Stiles, call her and tell her to come home.”

Those words push Stiles out the clinic doors his fingers already dialing Lydia’s number. 

His frustration becomes audible as he gets Lydia’s voicemail several times. He leaves a message each time he calls.

Hearing her voicemail come up again he leaves a similar message to the previous four. “I really need you to call me back Lyds. Like, right now. It’s really urgent. something has come up and you need to know about it. Scott is going to try Isaac and Derek as well so that you guys know what is happening. Please call me back.”

Trying his dad, he has better luck, he tells him to get Melissa and Chris and to get to the animal clinic as quickly as possible.

Stiles bursts back into the clinic as Deaton is pulling the mountain ash out of a metal cupboard. The room is tense with the unspoken words of ‘what if’s’ and the possibilities of the future. 

It turns out that Scott wasn’t able to get ahold of Derek or Isaac either, leaving the four that are in New Orleans without the knowledge of what could be coming, essentially leaving them defenseless against it.

The clinic door slamming open snaps Stiles back into reality. All the parents are there, all of them ready to do what they have to in order to survive. Stiles dad comes forward first asking questions that no one can answer.

“Good to know that no one knows what’s happening.” He mutters, then he says a little more loudly “Let’s just get this over with.”

Melissa and Chris follow suit, rolling up their sleeves like Deaton asked them to do. While this is happening Allison sneaks into the clinic. Stiles guessed that Scott called her earlier just after their conversation. 

Stiles was supposed to go last and figured that him and Allison would get it done at the same time now that she had arrived. In his peripheral Stiles can see Scott whispering to Allison, filling her in on the somewhat limited details they have. Her brow furrows together the longer that they talk and he knows that she must have questions, but Stiles guess is that Scott asked her to wait and ask them later.

Later, after everyone has the mountain ash in their system, Stiles headed back outside to try and call Lydia again. He buries his head into his hands when met with her voicemail once again. The time is lost to Stiles as he leans against the outside of the clinic.

His head snaps up when Scott yells from inside. “Stiles. I think we have a problem. Might want to get in here!” Stiles feet carry him in the doors to see six faces entirely made up of dread.


	3. When All Your Fears and Nightmares Rise

The first thing that Lydia noticed when she walked into the church was the amount of attention paid to every detail. Everyone must have put so much thought into everything. It was beautiful; similar to walking into a dream.

The creamy whites set off the dark blues, contrasting the dark wood of the benches and walls. Each bench adorned with a blue pail of white roses and baby’s breath. Lydia’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of the arch built at the front of the church. The white metal the same colour of the flowers, and woven through the bars a material the colour of midnight. Not quite black, but dark enough to show off the flowers whose stems were hidden in the folds of the fabric. Giving the effect of stars in the sky.

She had imagined her wedding since she was a little girl and it was always sleek and modern with subtle hits of purple. But this, the vision in front of her is classical. Simple and beautiful. It made her think of what she would truly want for her wedding.

It was a small ceremony of mainly, what looked like, close friends and family. She had never heard Derek talk about Tara, and she wondered where they knew each other from to make the small list of people that were invited. Not just anyone can make a list of guests at a wedding.

She knew that to the Hales, the only important thing is who you are with. And while Lydia believes that is true right to her core, there is something in having a beautiful background.

The traditional music had a modern touch to it as the groom made his way down the aisle to the front of the church, accompanied by, who Lydia assumed were, his parents. His tie was the same colour as the rest of the blue surrounding them, and the flower on his lapel was the same creamy white rose. One thing that she noticed was that there are no groomsmen or bridesmaids.

Everyone stood up when the bride entered. She really was beautiful; wearing a strapless mermaid gown, with the silky material that glittered under the crystal lights above them. Lydia blinked a couple of times when Tara got closer to them. She looked sort of like Malia, and for a second she wondered how close the Hales are to Tara, but she left that alone for the time being and made a mental note to ask Derek about it later.

Tara’s eyes locked onto her groom. The adoration and love were visible from the tears in both of their eyes. The entire ceremony reflected the look of love. It was simple and short, with personalized vows that made tears prickle in Lydia’s eyes.

The newly married couple looked so happy as they were pronounced husband and wife, sharing a look that only people completely in love could share. Lydia’s stomach twisted as the couple walked down the aisle towards the elaborate wooden doors that would lead them outside into their new life together.

The woman doubled over as sharp pain dug its way farther into her senses. Her hand reached out to grasp the pew in effort to keep herself upright. Derek grabbed her elbow to steady her as the violent pain slowly faded to a throb that she knew all too well. They shared a look that perfectly communicated the danger that she was feeling. Lydia took off towards the couple, ignoring her two other companions calling her name in question. She could feel the other guests eyes on her as she ripped past the happy couple, slamming her body into the heavy wooden doors to stop them from leaving.

The bang of her body hitting the doors echoed through the church causing the music to cut off abruptly and people to whisper.

“You can’t leave. Something is wrong.” She forced out, her body heaving with the ache of deaths happening.

Tara’s eyes flashed blue briefly as she studied Lydia. “And how do you know that?”

“Because she’s a banshee.” Derek cut in, making his way to the aisle. Everyone turned to look at Derek before all eyes went back on the woman pressed against the door. Lydia nodded as the look of fear settled on people’s faces as they realized what her warning truly meant.

A hush fell over the church, only the breath and quiet whispers of the group could be heard. Lydia’s body started to sag against the door, the weight of death bringing fatigue. But adrenaline shot through her body when the screaming started. Accompanied with the scratching and howls of despair as they tried to claw their way through the thick walls to safety.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The door slammed behind Stiles when he burst back into the clinic. He found five heads, all looking at him. Looks of worry clearly written across them all. It didn’t help with his panic.

He opened his mouth to ask what was happening, but Scott shook his head gesturing at Deaton who was having a serious conversation with someone. For the entirety of the phone call Scott and Stiles were gesturing at each other. Stiles thought that it was just Scott being reluctant to tell him something that would make him worry even more.

The group heard Deaton finish the then rummage around in his office for something. He came back out with a book about the size of a notebook. There was dust embedded in the cracks of the worn leather and the string keeping the book closed was frayed.

The group was on edge as Deaton flipped through the book, looking for something important. But Stiles was panicked, biting his lip to keep himself from blurting out his many questions. He turned to Scott, who looked like he was holding it together better than Stiles. But Stiles knew Scott’s little quirks that let him know he was worried.

“Okay. You said we had a problem. So why is nobody talking about said possible problem?” Stiles blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. Five pairs of eyes snapped towards him, all of which had been focussed on Deaton still rifling through the dusty old notebook.

Deaton spoke up, his eyes still cast towards the words written in hard to decipher cursive, “Because none of them know what said problem is. Ah...here it is.”

The five gazes that had been flipping between Stiles and Deaton settled towards the veterinarian waiting for the answer to come.

“My connection on the east coast said it’s already started there. It’s moving fast, because the first reports were in New York not even twenty-four hours ago. He said that we have maybe six hours before it becomes a nationwide epidemic.”

Six jaws dropped open, small gasps accompanying the news.

“ With all the people going in and out of New York, people are taking it with them to their destinations. Rumours are saying that it was released in a train station and an airport. Two places where it will move around the fastest.”

“Is there any good news accompanying this?” Scott interjects quietly.

Deaton shook his head, an almost imperceptible movement, “It is only contagious for about twenty-four hours once it enters your body. But with the rate that it's spreading, that is a very long window to spread it to other people.”

Then Stiles spoke up, “What are the symptoms of this, let's call it a disease?”

“Unfortunately I’m not sure. The only thing that anyone I’ve spoke to is certain of is that is affects the DNA structure of whoever contracts it.”

The room went silent as the information was absorbed by everyone in the room. The silence was suffocating to Stiles, and in his own graceful manner he made his way out of the room, accidentally knocking things over as he passed.

When he made it outside, the air didn’t feel fresh, instead he worried about what could be floating through it. Logically, he knew that it wouldn’t affect them because of the mountain ash in their systems. It didn’t stop him from sinking to the ground, his back sliding along the outside of the vet clinic. As he sat there, he thought about Lydia, and how she was miles away without any clue of what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this took forever to update! I'm sooo sorry...hope you enjoy!


End file.
